Like Old Times
by ArtGuru
Summary: It's been a year since Atem left for the afterlife, however he begins to realize he feels empty without Yugi. Now he's decided to return to the mortal realm and back to Yugi, but can he lift Yugi from his shell of sadness?
1. Prologue

It was a rather droll day, though at this point that wasn't much of a surprise for Atem. There was only so much fun you could have in the afterlife.

True he was glad he could be reunited with his old friends and family, but...

Atem shook his head, "I shouldn't complain. This was my choice anyways."

He stared up at the sky, as a gentle breeze swayed his tricolored hair. His thoughts became tangled as he unintentionally dozed off. He didn't dream much, seeing as there wasn't much on his mind to begin with here.

But today would be different.

Atem opened his eyes, and knew he was in a dream once he noticed everything was dark. Then again, it could've just been his own mind space...but he didn't really need that anymore, did he?

"Mou Hitori No Boku..."

He knew that voice, and he didn't want to acknowledge it. It was one he wanted to forget the most amongst any other voice in his head. He tried to wake himself up, but it didn't work.

"Dammit...where is it even coming from anyways?" Atem opened his eyes and noticed two transparent hands on his cheeks. He looked up, seeing a face he hadn't seen since coming here, "Yugi..."

The younger teen just smiled sweetly, and Atem noticed he was floating. It was making less and less sense with every second. His thoughts were jumbled with millions of questions.

"Yami..."

Atem blushed, "Yugi that's not-"

He didn't get to finish his protest as their lips suddenly connected. Atem's eyes became wide with shock, trying to control himself. But all his thoughts became a blur as he closed his eyes again, relaxing into the kiss and grabbing one of Yugi's sleeves.

Atem's eyes snapped open, the sound of moaning and Yugi's screams starting to clear from his mind. He blushed and put a hand on his head, "Dammit...!" He looked up at the sky once more, "Yugi...was that really a dream...?"

* * *

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat, he panted heavily, a prominent blush on his face. He glanced out his window, noticing it was still night. He sighed and fell back onto his pillow, his thoughts clogged with questions.

However the only thing that blurred those questions was the face of the one he just dreamed about. The dream itself was wonderful, it was the reality that it was just that, a dream, that bothered Yugi.

"I'm so pathetic...he's gone, and he's not gonna come back. So why do I keep torturing myself like this? Anzu too...she can see that I'm always tired and spacing out,"

"He'd probably be disgusted with me if he knew I was thinking such things about him. I'm disgusted with myself sometimes...but I also can't help but wonder," Yugi whispered as he glanced out the window again.

"...Do you remember any of us Pharaoh...? Probably not...especially not me. I was such a burden to him, I don't even deserve my title. It should've been you, you were the one who helped us get through everything."

Yugi sighed and rolled over, and shut his eyes, attempting to return to sleep. But he couldn't help a few tears.

* * *

Atem was hanging around his vizier, Shimon again. He cherished his vizier dearly, however it was mostly to get his mind off his dream. "It amazes me that the one person who put together the puzzle happened to be someone who looks just like you, boy."

Atem frowned, "Yeah...I suppose life is crazy like that. Not that I have to worry about it anymore..." Atem tried hard to hide the pain and confusion in his voice, but he failed.

"My dear Pharaoh, whatever is the matter?"

Atem cursed under his breath, "It's embarrassing..." Shimon couldn't help a chuckle, "Could it be, the child of Aknamkanon, a legendary duelist is flustered?" Atem's face scrunched up, "It's not funny, Shimon..."

"Oh don't be so sore about it. Come on now, tell me, I swear not to inform even your cousin."

Atem sighed, "...The one I shared a body with in the mortal realm...Yugi...his face haunted my dream the other day..."

"That can't be the only thing, come on now boy, tell me."

"Well for one thing...it felt like I was in my own mind space again. Yugi was transparent too...he was even floating."

"Sounds fairly strange."

"Already? That wasn't even the weirdest part, dear Shimon..."

"Hm? What could possibly top such nonsense?"

"...He kissed me."

"Oh? And what did you do?"

Atem blushed, "The details...aren't...important."

Shimon chuckled, "Honestly Atem! If I knew you had such an imagination, I would've helped you pull in the perfect wife a long time ago!"

"We've been through this, I don't need a woman dragging me down."

"You saying you prefer a man?"

Atem's face turned completely red and he glared at Shimon, "Oi! It's nothing like that you hear me?! Dirty old man..."

"So sore...but your flustered expression tells me you don't object. However, your eyes seem to hold a deep question. Tell me, my Pharaoh. What is it you wish to know?"

"..."

Atem stood up, staring out at the sky as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure this will sound insane..."

"What could sound more insane than that dream?"

"..." Atem turned to his uncle, eyes filled with determination, "Shimon...is there someway to return to the mortal realm...?"

* * *

Yugi was promptly watching his best friend Jounouchi playing a minor duel against his beloved Anzu. They had offered him to play before, but he always declined for pitiful reasons.

 _I should get started on my studies anyways!_

 _I'm not as good as I used to be._

 _I have to run the GameShop tonight._

Though not like he would be able to focus anyways, his baggy, swollen eyes saying it all really. Everyone had gotten over Atem's departure, everyone but him. But what reasonable man could blame him?

Atem was a part of him for a long time, and when he left it felt like something died within Yugi. Yugi sighed, _Such a pathetic excuse. I should just get over it but I can't..._

"Yugi?"

Yugi's attention snapped up to his girlfriend, Anzu, "H-Hai...gomen, I'm just tired..."

"Yugi, I'm worried."

"I know...but I've already tried sleeping pills and such. It doesn't help."

"Can't you at least tell me what could possibly be keeping you up so badly?"

"Iie, it's stupid anyways...I just have to get over it myself."

"Yugi, you can't just keep pushing us away like this! We could probably help you if you just told us what's wrong!"

"...Anzu, I can't stand seeing you so stressed over me, especially the way we are now..."

"Y-Yugi?"

"We're just too different now Anzu, you're confident and smart and you've been getting a lot better at dueling. Even your dancing career is taking off! But I'm in the dirt, and I don't even deserve the title I won..."

"Yugi...you want to...take a break then?"

"It's for the best Anzu, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think so."

Anzu sighed, "I understand. But I'm still going to be worried about this."

"Don't mind me, I'll just be a burden."

"...Yugi-"

"Oi! Anzu!"

Anzu glanced over and glared harshly at Jounouchi, "Baka! I'm talking to Yugi!"

"I want a rematch!"

Anzu crossed her arms and huffed, "You're even more a sore loser than usual."

"Nani? What did you just say?!"

Yugi giggled, Jounouchi was always a good time, even if he was a dummy sometimes. But his smile faded quickly, as his thoughts wandered off again, "...Pharaoh...I miss you..."

* * *

"What madness do you speak of, young Pharaoh? There is no such a thing!"

"Do not spit lies at your Pharaoh. Just because no one has tried it doesn't mean there isn't a way!"

"You are so confusing, Atem."

"I came here to join you all, so I could finally be free. But without Yugi...without my hikari..."

"I see. Perhaps we should consult your father, he must know a way."

"My...father?"

"Come on now, you want to get back to the mortal realm don't you?"

"...Hai..."

The two began walking, "So then, my Pharaoh...what is it about this young man that captivates you so?"

"Where do I even start...? It's funny I tried so hard to forget him, but at every instance I failed..."

"Are you just going back to tell him to get over it?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't be so cruel..."

"Your years as a ruler beg to differ."

"I was different back then. Aibou changed me..."

"How so?"

"I feared losing, to the point where I refused to let my own pride be shattered...but he taught me that my pride isn't important. A duelist who's consumed in his own pride will only fail."

"How'd he get _that_ through your stubborn brain?"

"...He had to step between me and the life of someone I was willing to sacrifice."

"Sounds like old times doesn't it?"

"Hai, though it was different in more ways than one."

"How so?"

"Because he had to stop me, he was the one who ended up suffering. He couldn't comprehend his defeat, and he was sure I was angered he interfered."

"When was the first time you two finally figured it out anyways?"

"We were only halfly aware we weren't the same person...but that incident made it clear we were completely different individuals."

"Ah. So you thought you were just a tiny piece of that boy's mind? I suppose a millennium in a tomb will jab at your memories."

"Indeed it did..."

x-x-x

"Stop!"

"Nani...?"

Yami was shocked when he felt something grab his arm, when he looked over it was...

"You...you're..."

"You can't do this! His life is more important than your pride!"

"...Yu...gi..."

Before Yami knew it, he was sealed away within his own mind again, and he watched as his other self forced them to forfeit. At first he was angered, but he sensed great sadness and horror from his other self.

"...Kaiba-Kun was going to die...I was going to let him die...but that other me...that other 'Yugi' stopped me...so then why is he upset? Could it be...it's because he's never interfered with me before...?"

x-x-x

Yami sighed, "Even if it was made clear we weren't the same person...I still cherished his friends and family as my own. Since my memories failed to recap any of my real family and friends."

"Don't beat yourself up too bad, my Pharaoh."

"I just hope Yugi isn't doing the same..."

"You know that 'dream' could have been your connection."

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, "But...that can't happen here can it? We're not sharing a body anymore. The Millennium Items have all been destroyed!"

"It could be that after so much time being so connected to each other, even without that puzzle the connection is still there."

"...But then..."

Yami turned his head, trying to think, _Why did he kiss me...? Why did we do any of what we did...? It had to be a dream..._

Yami shook his head, "I would've heard or noticed something by now."

"Think what you want, it was merely a suggestion."

The two kept walking and Yami sighed, _Should I try reaching him? It'd be stupid now though...what would I even say...?_ He sighed again, _Just say what you feel, don't be so flustered over something so silly!_

Yami closed his eyes, imagining Yugi standing before him, _Aibou...I'm coming home..._

* * *

Yami was trying to make himself dinner. Usually Anzu would do it, but he felt it would be best if they kept their distance for now. Anzu didn't seem too wounded by their break off, but he suspected her pain.

"Ah man, how am I supposed to make brioshuu with so little to work with?!" he spouted, annoyed.

 _Aibou..._

He eyes suddenly grew wide, and he dropped a plate he had grabbed, causing it to shatter. He knew that voice, one he couldn't forget. But why now of all times was he hearing it...?

He had to be imagining it, right? "Ya...mi...?"

 _...I'm coming home..._

Yugi fell onto his hands and knees, tears streamed down his face, "Nande...am I hearing you...? Is it really you...?"

There was nothing else after that, and Yugi sat pathetically shaking trying to understand what just happened. Nothing more came from the voice he heard, and he concluded sorrowfully it was just his imagination.

"Baka...why would he even be able to reach you anyways...? And now of all times...?"

Yugi got up, cleaning up the bits of broken glass and throwing them into the garbage. He sighed, "It's pointless to obsess over you...you're not coming back...so then why do I still cling so pathetically to you?"

It was going to be another sleepless night.


	2. Getting Back Into Gear

Yugi was checking on his grandfather as perusual. It had merely been a year since Atem left, but the years were catching up to Yugi's grandfather quickly. He looked inside with his baggy, tired eyes, "Jichan?"

Still sleeping. Yugi went over and checked for a pulse, like he did each morning, "Good...you're not gone yet. Let's hope it stays that way. I don't know if I can handle you leaving me too..."

The sound of the door to the shop downstairs rang out. Yugi hurried downstairs, grabbing his jacket and shoving it on quickly. Once he made it down, he was relieved to see it was only Jounouchi.

Yugi smiled, "Konichiwa, Jounouchi-kun. I hope you're not here for the shop, we don't open for another hour."

"Iie, I'm good. I actually came here for you."

"Nani? Me? Did something happen?"

"Nothin' major. I just found out there's a small town tournament going on today. Anybody can enter so long as they got a deck and an ID."

Yugi frowned, "Jounouchi...I don't do that anymore, you know that..."

"Why not? You're The King Of Duelists!"

"Iie, I'm not! I don't deserve that title and you know it!"

Yugi was beginning to get annoyed. He wasn't angry with Jounouchi, he just didn't want to duel anybody. When Atem left he swore he never would again.

"You keep sayin' dat, Yug. Why?" Jounouchi asked gently, trying not to provoke his friend. Yugi sighed, "I think that's obvious Jounouchi..."

"C'mon, just this once, and I promise I'll stop bothering you about it."

"...The others too?"

"Hai, hai, I'll let 'em know. So you in?"

Yugi looked down, he had always given an excuse of, "I'm not as good as I used to be." But was that actually true? He hadn't dueled a single soul since Atem's departure. Not to mention there was his grandfather...

"What about Jichan? Someone needs to watch him," Yugi said worriedly. Jounouchi tapped his cheek as if he was thinking, "Hmm...Hey I know! What about Anzu?"

Yugi frowned and looked away, "Jounouchi...didn't she tell you? We broke off..."

"Oh...s-sorry man. But she can still take care of him just fine. You won't even have to ask her, I'll do it."

"...I suppose so...alright...I'll go find my deck..."

"Alright!"

"But this is just for the one time! Don't get that part mixed up!"

"Hai, hai, I know Yug! I'll wait down here for ya!"

Yugi shuffled upstairs and sat at the top of the steps once he was sure Jounouchi couldn't see him, _The last person I dueled was Atem...that was a year ago and I haven't dueled at all...I could very well just end up embarrassing myself..._

Yugi closed his eyes, _Yami...what should I do...? I don't know if I can handle it if I lose! That would be like spitting on your grave...!_

He shook his head, "Iie, no more excuses! I agreed to this, now I have to step up to it!"

Yugi got up and rushed into his room, locating his deck inside his old Millennium Box. He held it close to his chest, _Yami...give me courage to win...where-ever you are..._

* * *

Yami and his vizier finally reached his father, sitting on a throne in what looked like an old Egyptian temple. Yami rolled his eyes, "Of course you would only choose to remain in such a place in your time after death, dear father."

"Atem my boy! Do my eyes decieve?"

"Iie, it's me, father."

"It's been quite a while since you have come to see me in this life."

Yami's vizier suddenly pitched in, "Agreed, though your boy seems concerned with someone else lately."

Yami blushed and turned his gaze away from his father, not wanting to speak. Aknamkanon chuckled, "My boy, are you flustered over a woman? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Iie, father...besides, the details of that aren't important. I want to know..."

"Go on boy, tell him what it is you want."

"...I want to return to the mortal realm..."

Aknamkanon sat in silence, "My boy, surely you jest!"

Yami shook his head, "There is someone...I foolishly left behind...someone I love dearly..."

Aknamkanon sighed, "You are rather confusing at times my boy, but you always did keep people guessing didn't you? Not many are able to find a way out of this life and back into the mortal realm..."

"There must be something!"

"...There is one way..."

Yami's eyes suddenly lit up with nostalgia, and he seemed to understand immediately what it was his father was talking about, "You mean..."

"...We have to duel..."

Yugi and Jounouchi were well on their way towards the busiest part of the city. They had departed quickly once Anzu had arrived and Yugi had remained silent since then. Jounouchi glanced at his friend, "Nee Yug."

Yugi looked up, "Hm?"

"Ain't that the box you kept the Millennium Puzzle in when it was all broken apart?"

Yugi nodded, "Hai...it's where I put my deck to rest after the Ceremonial Duel..."

"...Is that why you refused to do any duelin' stuff after Atem left?"

Yugi stopped dead, "...Jounouchi-Kun..."

Jounouchi stopped once he realized Yugi wasn't following, "Hm?"

"...Can I...confess something...?"

"Sure Yug, what is it?"

"...I didn't just see Atem as a friend or a brother..."

"Nani? Then what _did_ ya see him as?"

Yugi looked up into the eyes of his friend and blushed, "...Orewa-"

Suddenly the sound of a bell ringing loud was heard from just a few miles ahead of them.

Jounouchi quickly grabbed Yugi and started running, dragging his friend behind, "Come on! That means it's only fifteen minutes left before the entries are filled up!"

"Jounouchi! Slow down!"

"No time for dat! We gotta hurry!"

"You're impossible!"

* * *

Yami stood in silence, "Demo...why you?"

The questions were endless once again. How did this even work? And this was only one of the ways that it could be accomplished?

"This method is one of many, though it mostly works for our people it would seem. Meaning you and I, my boy, qualify perfectly. You have to duel the oldest member of your immediate family. And that would be me..."

"This is all still confusing...but so long as I get back to Yugi...I suppose it doesn't matter. Are we dueling with the cards we used back then?"

"I am, you can use that contraption you used while you were trapped in that vessel."

"The duel disk...Iie, I will duel you with our sacred tablets. Besides...it's been far too long since I've done it that way."

Shimon sighed, "Boy, you know the rules are different. Nothing like that new fangled nonsense the mortals came up with."

"Hai, I remember...I can do this..."

"Then let the duel begin!"

Suddenly, the temple became nothing more than a flat room with minimal lighting. The only structures were slopes each of them stood upon. Yami glared at his opponent, he couldn't lose.

 _Aibou...no matter what it is I have to do...I'll return to you...I have to..._

* * *

With only five minutes to spare, Yugi and Jounouchi managed to make it to the entry booth. Yugi spoke up first, "Oi! We're here for the tournament!"

"I need to see your ID and your deck please."

"H-Hai..." Yugi said timidly, showing the deck in his Millennium Box and taking out his school ID. He glanced at Jounouchi, "Jounouchi-Kun, go on."

Jounouchi began nervously checking all his pockets, "Er...where is it?"

"Jounouchi, did you seriously forget your ID?"

"No ID, no entry."

Yugi glanced at the man at the table, "Could I buy a ticket for him to watch?"

"You could."

Yugi looked at his friend again, "Is that okay Jounouchi-Kun? I have a feeling you only came to watch me mostly anyways."

"Hai...sure..." Jounouchi said, seeming upset that he forgot his ID.

Yugi giggled, "You're so disorganized."

Yugi bought a ticket and placed it Jounouchi's jacket pocket, "Try not to lose that too, you dolt."

"Nani?! What was that you little pipsqueak?"

Yugi giggled, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

The two rushed inside, Yugi holding his box close, _Pharaoh...even if I win...it doesn't bring you back, does it? But then...why do I feel like I have to do this?_

Yugi glanced at Jounouchi, _I know it's not because of Jounouchi-Kun...what is this feeling? Is it my old itch coming back...?_

Eventually the two made it. It looked very underwhelming, though it was still clear Kaiba Corp was hosting the event.

It was merely just a table and simple cards, no holograms, and there were even cheap ropes to hold back the crowd of cheering watchers. But it was prominent from the famous duelers Yugi knew all-too-well.

Sure there were also some pitiful kids just looking to get some prize money in the mix, but Yugi knew it was still a match none-the-less. "Oi, over there. There's a few people with decks lined up against the wall," Jounouchi said, pointing.

Yugi looked up, "Hai. I see. You better go get a good place to watch while you can. It's starting to get crowded."

Jounouchi nodded, "Do your best out there!"

Yugi watched his friend hurry off in search of a good place to observe. Yugi just stood timidly next to one of the duelists waiting for their turns. One in particular next to him appeared to be a hooded school boy.

He was hoping he didn't have to just duel whoever was right next to him when it was his turn. Something about that boy seemed off. Yugi held his box close again, _Yami...give me the strength to win..._


	3. A Duel Beyond Bonds

"You're going down. I _will_ win and return to the mortal realm."

"Don't underestimate your old man, Atem."

"Well, it has been a while since either of us have played this way, hasn't it dear father?"

Aknamkanon nodded, "This should be interesting..."

Yami smirked, but his eyes suddenly widened. He heard Yugi's voice again...only it really was like their connection.

 _Yami...give me the strength to win..._

Yami was perplexed at this, _Aibou...are you dueling someone as well...? Is this just a coincidence...?_ Yami shook his head, _I need to focus! Aibou...I ask the same in return...give me strength, only then can we meet again!_

* * *

It passed by quickly with each match that progressed, and Yugi began to grow nervous. That's when he heard someone speak, "Don't be too anxious kid, I'm just a beginner." Yugi looked around but the only ones around were him and the hooded boy.

 _It couldn't have been the one next to me...it was a woman's voice. I wonder..._

"Next up! Yugi Motou and Danika Shouta!"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment, "Oh god..."

The two hurried over to the table and set down their decks. Yugi glanced over and saw Jounouchi in the front, just on the edges of the ropes, "Oi! Yugi!" Yugi tried not to look embarrassed at his friend.

"Danika!"

The hooded boy glanced over, also seeming slightly annoyed. Yugi glanced over, noticing a group of four just a few inches away from Jounouchi, "Eh?" The tallest ones were both boys, though the smaller of the two wore a fedora.

The taller one wore small black glasses, and appeared to have a bored expression permanently painted on his face. He wore a black jacket and a red and black striped shirt, and had short brown hair with blue eyes to compliment his look.

The shorter one also had black glasses over his orange eyes, though they were a little bigger than the taller boy's glasses. He wore a black fedora with a red ribbon wrapped around on the inside, covering up most of his short black hair. He also wore a black jacket, and had dog tags hanging from his neck.

Then there were the two girls, one with long, curly brown hair and prominent teal eyes and a red hoodie, while the other had short blonde hair, with light blue eyes, wearing a black jacket like the two boys over a sweater that matched the glasses she wore. The hooded boy sighed, "Quiet down, Aneko! I can't concentrate!"

Yugi noticed it was that womanly voice he heard before, "Eh? You're..."

The hooded "boy" glanced at Yugi, "Ah, everyone always thinks the same don't they?"

Yugi watched his opponent take down their hood, revealing a girl was beneath it. She had short blonde hair as well, but she had a blue beanie atop her head and black glasses. Not to mention her vibrantly green eyes...

"Don't be down in the dumps! Everybody's always fooled by that! Even the most clever men it would seem..."

"Oi! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" the shorter boy shouted, blushing.

Yugi giggled, "I see, so it _was_ you who was speaking to me. But you sure don't look like you belong in such pathetic minor leagues like this."

"Really? I learned how to do this properly just a mere few weeks ago. This is just to test my skills, but I suppose I should say the same about you. I never would have imagined my opponent to be The King Of Duelists!"

"Nani?! You know who I am?!"

"Most people don't even know what you look like, but I wanted to know every detail about you the minute I heard that you won the Duelist Kingdom tournament! I've always been a big fan, like many."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic now..."

"Even then I had the respect to not mow you down like a wild animal. Besides, I have my beloved aibou over there! He's the one who taught me how to play!"

"Hai...I see...well this might not be a super fancy duel, but it's been a while since I've played anyways."

"So I've heard. Seems the odds are up to luck. I'm gonna give it my all, you hear?!"

"Hai! Me too!"

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

Yami glared at his opponent. True neither of them had been in commission for a long time, but Yami had something to fight for. _Then again...perhaps father was hiding his own goal in winning this duel...?_ Yami thought.

"It's time to duel!"

"You first, boy."

Five tablets rose up from the ground before Yami, "I see...eh?"

 _Dark Magician is in this hand. This is Yugi's favorite card..._

"Hmph. I summon the Accursed Dragon!"

One of the tablets glowed and Curse Of Dragon was suddenly there in the living flesh. Not that Yami was surprised, anything could happen in this place. "Come on father, summon your monster already."

"So impatient. I call upon the power of the Two Headed Jackal! Come forth!"

"Didn't have anything more powerful? I'm disappointed..."

"Hmph. Come on then, attack me."

"With pleasure. Go! Dragon Flame!"

Yami smirked with satisfaction as Curse Of Dragon charged it's attack. But the look of courage on his father's face started to wrack him with questions. Finally, the attack fired, and Aknamkanon smirked, "Special effect activate!"

Suddenly the Two Headed Jackal knelt down in defense position, "This effect allows me to switch the position of my warrior once per turn!"

"Nani?!"

"And because your Curse Of Dragon's defense points are lower than my Jackal Warrior's...your monster receives damage in the difference!"

"Damn...!" Yami glanced at the gauge on his DiaDhank, then to his monster as it's attack just disappeared. He smirked, "Not bad...I thought I had you for a second. But I won't make such petty mistakes a second time..."

"I hope you intend to make good on those words."

Yami frowned, "Hmph. Turn end!"

"Hmm...I don't have many good monsters in my hand. I'll end my turn without doing anything."

 _He can change the position of his Two Headed Jackal even during my turn...but he can only do it once every turn. There has to be a way to corner him using that knowledge...I've got it!_

"I summon the King Of Mythical Beasts! Come forth! Gazelle!"

Another stone tablet moved forward, and Gazelle jumped out of it, "I place it in defense position and end my turn!"

"Foolish boy. I switch Jackal to attack mode! Go! Slash down his Gazelle!"

"That was a big mistake father..."

"Nani?"

"Now! Curse Of Dragon! Counter his Jackal! Dragon Flame!"

Aknamkanon growled as his monster was destroyed. He glanced at his gauge, his Ba going down a bit. "A careless mistake...but one that I'll learn from."

"Give it up father! You can't beat me!"

"That remains to be seen..."

"Come on then father...prove me wrong."

The two smirked at each other. The duel was just getting started. And Aknamkanon would not give up so easily.

* * *

"I'll go first. I'll draw a card," Danika stated, taking a card from her deck.

 **Danika: 4000**

 **Yugi: 4000**

She smirked, "I play Wattkid(1000/500) in Attack Mode and place two cards face down. With that, I end my turn."

"Then I guess it's my turn! I'll put one monster face down in Defense Mode, and then I'll play Celtic Guardian(1400/1200) in Attack Mode. And since it's got higher attack points than your Wattkid, it sends your card straight to the Graveyard."

"Damn...! Already? Guess that's what I get for playing such a weak monster my first turn."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

Danika nodded, "My turn then. I play Wolf(1200/800) in attack mode, and then I play Solitude(1050/1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn."

 _What's she doing...? Wolf is way too weak against my Celtic Guardian with it's attack points. Unless she's planning something with the cards she set...but what could they be?_ Yugi tensed up, glancing at his hand.

"My turn. I'll use my Celtic Guardian once again to obliterate your weak little Wolf, sending it to the Graveyard. Then I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon Curse Of Dragon(2000/1500)! Unfortunately, since I had to Special Summon it I can't use it this turn, so I'm afraid I'll end my Battle Phase along with it."

"Goody. You may have killed off my Wolf, but I can summon a _new_ monster now that he's in the Graveyard."

"Nani?!"

"I summon Plague Wolf(1000/1000) in Attack Mode! And using it's special effect, I can double it's Attack Points for this turn!"

"Iie...! Then that means…!"

"Looks like you're catching on. The target I choose is your Curse Of Dragon!"

"You can't beat it with equal Attack Points like that!"

"No, but I can decrease your monster's Attack Points and make the outcome a little less...boring."

"Nani?!"

"I open the Spell Card...Shrink! By targeting your little dragon there, those pesky Attack Points are halved, making my Plague Wolf(2000/1000) far stronger and sending your dragon to the Graveyard!"

"Damn...!" Yugi cursed, moving his Curse Of Dragon to his Graveyard.

 **Danika:4000**

 **Yugi:3000**

Aneko squealed, "I can't believe it! She totally fooled 'im!"

"Are you guys _sure_ this is The King Of Duelists? Seems like a normal guy to me," the girl in the blue sweater muttered.

"I guess even Kings can be fooled by a beginner. Oops! I didn't mean it like that! Kick his butt, Danika!"

Danika rolled her eyes again, "I'm trying here Aneko!"

"Yatta! You're doing it! You're doing it!"

"I'm getting a massive headache..."

"At least I have _that_ in my favor..." Yugi muttered, a slight pout in his face.

* * *

"Come on already, father. Summon another monster. It'll be of no use."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Nani?"

"I call forth the gorgon monster, Snake Hair!"

Yami involuntarily cringed as a large snake-like creature with snakes for locks appeared on Aknamkanon's side of the field. He smirked, "You can't come at me with equal strength, father. It's useless. Take a look at my field, you can't touch me so long as Curse Of Dragon lays amongst it."

"We'll see about that. I also summon forth my Battle Warrior in Defense Position."

"What's that meant to do? You've got such weak monsters all over your field. Is your hand really so bad? I can't help but feel a little guilty here."

"You won't be cracking so wisely after my next move. I offer up my Snake Hair as a sacrifice, in order to summon...King Of Yamimakai!"

"Nani?!"

Yami could only watch in disbelief as the two monsters on his father's side of the field were destroyed and the grotesque warrior arose. He growled, "You still can't hit me with equal power! All you've done is stall for time."

"Maybe so, but at least now _you_ can't exactly touch me either. I'll end my turn here."

Yami let out a growl and glanced at the remaining tablets, _I only need one more...but do I really need to summon it now? That'd be too brash, and knowing my father...he's got some kind of trick up his sleeve…_

"Hmph. I summon Black Magician, in Attack Position!"

Yami stayed silent as Black Magician emerged onto the field, until he glanced back at his master, "Atem…"

"Mahado...even now you still continue to serve me. Arigatou."

Mahado nodded, turning his attention back to the field. Yami tensed up for a moment before nodding, "Next I summon Berfomet, and fuse it with my Gazelle to form Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!"

"Nani?!"

"Now I've got you _right_ where I want you! Black Magician! Destroy his King Of Yamimakai!"

Aknamkanon's Ba gauge went down one more as his monster was obliterated in a single blast from Mahado's staff. Yami smirked triumphantly, "Your turn, father."

"Perhaps you're a little _too_ good, my son."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I told you I'm not going to lose."

"Indeed you did. I hope you believe you can make good on those words."

"I do, my father. I truly do."

 _Aibou...it'll all come down to this last turn...lend me your strength..._

* * *

 **Danika:4000**

 **Yugi:3000**

"Go on, it's _your_ turn you know."

"Yeah, I know!" Yugi snapped, tensing up as he looked through his hand.

 _This isn't good...I could play Silent Magician, but there's no doubt she'll destroy on her next turn...so then how can I prevent that? Matte...I know!_

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

 **Danika 4000**

 **Yugi 3000**

Danika giggled, "You're getting rather brash. I think I'll go on ahead and destroy that face-down monster you've got over there."

"Nice try."

"Nani?"

"You see, that card I put down isn't a monster you can simply just destroy. In fact it can't be destroyed in battle at _all_ ," Yugi explained, flipping over his face-down monster to reveal it was Marshmallon(300/500).

"No way!"

"And since you attacked it while it was face-down, you activated it's effect, which drains away 1000 of your Life Points directly!"

"Damn!"

 **Danika : 3000**

 **Yugi : 3000**

"Not only that, but there's a certain Equipment Card I can play to make sure that's the _only_ monster you attack. I open the Spell Card: Marshmallon Glasses! I can equip these to any monster of yours that I want. And since the only monster you've got out in Attack Mode is Plague Wolf…"

"Damn!"

"Gomen, but it looks like your turn is over. My turn! I play Silent Magician(1000/1000) in Attack Mode!"

"That weak little runt can't even _touch_ my Plague Wolf. You ought to know that, Yugi."

"Maybe not now, but there's a little something you don't know about Silent Magician. He's got a special ability that lets him level up every time it's my turn. Right now he's at Level 0, but once my next turn comes around, he'll upgrade to Level 1."

"No way!"

The short boy in the crowd rolled his eyes, "Looks like you've got a lot to learn about Duel Monsters, my dear."

The blonde girl put a hand to her cheek, "Matte, so that means his monsters Attack and Defense Points get stronger every turn right? Are there any other monsters that can do this?"

The boy nodded, "I only know of one, but perhaps my memory could just be failing me here."

"Sounds scary. I'd never be able to remember all this stuff. How do you guys do it?"

"Call it convenience."

Yugi nodded, "I end my turn there."

Danika glanced down at her hand, "Then it's _my_ turn. I switch Solitude to Attack Mode, and attack your Silent Magician."

"I don't think so!"

"What now?"

"I open my _other_ Spell Card; Turn Jump!"

"Turn Jump?" Danika questioned.

"Not only can I skip _your_ Battle Phase, but I also skip three whole turns. Which means my Silent Magician upgrades to Level 3! Giving it 2500 Attack Points! Which means I can now send your Solitude monster to the Graveyard! But before I end my turn, I'll place one card face-down."

 **Danika : 1550**

 **Yugi : 3000**

Danika growled as she moved her card to her Graveyard, glancing back down at her hand. Aneko blinked, "Man, she's in some major trouble here."

"I take it back, that's _definitely_ The King Of Duelists she's up against," the blonde girl said.

Aneko glanced at the girl, seeming annoyed, "Duh, Kaiyo. Danika already said that. And I think she'd know for absolute sure whether or not this was Yugi Motou."

"I know, I know. But only a few moments ago she had an outstanding upper-hand. But he's got her under his foot in just a few measly turns. I don't think I could ever duel like this."

"You don't duel at all."

"I think I'll keep it that way. I'd be freaking out right now. Actually, I am and I'm not even the one that's doing the dueling!"

Aneko glanced out at Danika and Yugi again, "I can only imagine how excited she must be. She _is_ like the biggest fan of him ever."

The taller boy let out a chuckle, "Maybe it's because she's so distracted by his pretty face that she's doing so badly."

"Oi! What's _that_ supposed to mean, Roka?!" the shorter boy growled.

The girl just giggled, Kaiyo putting a finger to her mouth, "Shh! Focus on the duel you dummies!"

"Eh…! H-Hai…" the short one murmured, blushing with embarrassment.

Yugi glanced down at his deck, starting to tense up, _It's here...I can feel it! If worse comes to worse, I'll bring him out. Pharaoh, wherever you are...I'm going to win this, for you._

* * *

"Come on father, play your last pathetic monster already."

"Don't rush now, my boy. I was starting to enjoy myself here."

"Nani…?"

Suddenly, another voice called out, "Oji!"

Yami glanced over noticing all his friends and family rushing over, "Mina!"

Mana stopped once she noticed Yami was dueling Aknamkanon, "So it's true! You're really going to leave us?"

"Mana…"

Mahado glanced over at his student, "Mana! Quit your crying!"

"S-Sensei! Demo-"

"The Pharaoh wishes to return the mortal realm because there's someone buried deep in his heart that he cannot abandon."

"But what about _us_?!"

Yami let out a sigh, "Mana...I cherish you all dearly, you know that. But what Mahado speaks is true. There's someone I just feel empty here without...it's become cold and dark and I cannot go another day without seeing his face."

"Oji…"

Isis stepped forward, nodding, "My Pharaoh, we understand. We all came here to support you and see you off."

Yami smiled, "Arigatou, mina."

"Oji...I'll cheer for you then. If this is _really_ what you want."

"Hai. It is," Yami said, turning his gaze back towards his father.

 _I see...everyone's here...and I've no doubt that even after I depart, they'll still be cheering me on...arigatou, mina...for everything…_

Aknamkanon took that as a sign to continue, "I'll summon forth my final monster, Lisark, in Attack Position. Then I'll switch my Battle Warrior to Attack Position as well and end my turn."

"Then it looks like it's _my_ turn."

Yami glanced at the final tablet he had, and let out a chuckle. Aknamkanon and the others were left perplexed until Yami finally spoke up, "It was nice being here with all of you, but now my fate is sealed. I'm afraid it's just not your lucky day, father."

Mana tensed up at this, "What monster is that?"

"There's only one it could be, and I don't need my Tauk to know what exactly," Isis whispered softly.

The others nodded, and Mana stared intently at her master. Mahado glanced back at Yami and nodded, to which Yami only responded with a simple smile, "Now...I offer up all my monsters as sacrifices in order to call forth an even greater best!"

Aknamkanon suddenly realised what Yami was about to do, "Iie…! Could it be…?!"

"The Goddess Of Victory smiles down upon _me_ today! Come forth! Deity of the everlasting sun! Winged Dragon Of Ra!"

Mana gasped out in pure shock, "No way! He had that all this time?!"

"I expected as much from our great Pharaoh, this battle is over," Seto muttered.

Isis nodded, glancing over as Shimon walked up beside her, "Shimon?"

"The tablets that were selected represented their will to win. Not only that, but the strength of their reasons _to_ win. Our Pharaoh has a deep emptiness in his heart that he must refill, and he knows the only way to do that is to return to the mortal realm."

"I had no idea the mortal realm had such a high impact on him."

"Hai. It's been an entire year, but that's just a year for him to gather his bearings."

"So you're saying he's been doing a lot more thinking than we thought?"

"Precisely. He has taken his fate into his own hands, and now we must see him off once again."

"I see…"

They watched in anticipation and tensity as Ra came to life, in all his golden glory. Yami smirked, "It's game over for you. Ra! The great God of the eternal sun! Obliterate his puny monsters and the rest of his Ba! God Blaze Cannon!"

Everyone let out a cry of shock and despair as Aknamkanon's monsters were obliterated, and his Ba gauge emptied completely. Ra disappeared once the deed was done, and everyone stared at Yami, unable to read his face.

"...I win."

* * *

 **Danika : 1550**

 **Yugi : 3000**

Danika stared tensely at her deck, trying to get a grasp on her options, _He's got that annoying equipment magic on my Plague Wolf, so attacking with it is pointless. I've only got one last chance at this. If I just draw that card…_

"My turn! Draw!"

Danika removed a card from the top of her deck and stared at it for a moment before grinning, "Game over, Yugi-Kun. I play Beautiful Headhuntress(1600/800) in Defense Mode! And now that I've got enough monsters on my field, I can finally summon a _new_ monster!"

"Nani o ka?!"

"I summon...King Fog(0/0)! In Attack Mode!"

"Oh no…! King Fog's Attack Points are determined by it's tributes…!"

"That's right Yugi-Kun. Which means instead of 0 Attack Points, my King Fog now has 3650 Attack Points! Now I can get rid of that pesky Silent Magician of yours!"

"I don't think so! You activated my Trap Card! Negate Attack! Now both your Battle Phase and your turn are over."

"No matter, I can still beat it even if it levels up again."

"My turn! Draw!"

Yugi glanced down at his deck and began to tense up. He gently put his hand on the top, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself, _Yami...It's been a long time since I've dueled. Especially like this. So lend me your strength one last time...so I can believe in the heart of the cards!_

Yugi finally found the courage to draw, and his frown became a confident smirk, "Now I sacrifice my Silent Magician and Marshmallon to summon...Black Magician!"

The crowd let out a gasp, but Danika just shook her head, "Baka. It's still too weak to face up to my King Fog."

"That'd be the case, but he's not going in alone."

"Nani?!"

"Play the Spell Card; Bond Between Teacher And Student! This allows me to summon my Black Magician Girl!"

"Nani?!"

"And now with their combined Attack Points, they obliterate your King Fog, sending it to the Graveyard, and eliminating the rest of your Life Points!"

 **Danika : 0**

 **Yugi : 3000**

"No way…! I lost…!" Danika muttered, hanging her head.

Jounouchi grinned, "Way to go, Yug! I knew you could do it!"

The crowd cheered and Yugi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly everyone heard a loud bang, much like thunder. Everyone began to murmur, some pulling out their phones. Yugi glanced over and noticed a beam of light shooting out from a forest just outside the city.

"Woah! What is _that_?!"

"It's so bright! What's goin' on?!"

Soon the light faded and Yugi was left with a very sudden warm feeling. He glanced over at his friend, then down to his deck, _What is this…? I feel strange...almost like...the emptiness in my heart just went away...is that you…? Pharaoh…?_


	4. Atem Reborn

When Yami awoke, he noticed he was in a small patch of dirt. He sat up and put a hand on his head, "Damn...I must've fallen. But...where am I?" He looked up and around, concluding he was in a forest.

He looked down, "What...happened...? I won the duel and then..."

Yami's eyes widened

x-x-x

"So then...what happens now?" Yami asked, his excitement replaced by curiosity.

"You will be sent back to the mortal realm as you wished."

"But will I remember anything? Will I even look the same?

"You will have all your memories, including your afterlife ones. As for your appearance...well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

x-x-x

Yami's eyes widened, and he suddenly fell unconscious, the last thing that flashed in his mind was his beloved Yugi...

"Aibou...am I really back in the mortal realm?"

Yami looked down as his hand, noticing he was a lot tanner than before, "Nani? There's some of my old family heirlooms that I'm wearing too. This is all so confusing...but no time to ponder. I have to find the city."

Yami stood up, and heard chains jingling, "Hm? My Puzzle...it's back...? Perhaps there's a way I can reach Aibou still? Then again...should I really go in right away? It _has_ been an entire year..."

"Oi!"

Yami turned around, seeing a man in a suit wearing sunglasses, _Must be one of Kaiba Corp's lackeys...he better not be here for trouble!_ Yami thought, glaring towards the man.

The man noticed Yami's defensive stance and waved a hand nervously, "Nee, it's okay! I just saw this huge light here and my boss wanted me to go see what it was about."

"Is your boss Seto Kaiba?"

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"Not important..."

"Daijoubu ka? I could take ya back to the city and- You're a duelist?"

Yami looked down and noticed he had his duel disk, it even had the deck he possessed before he passed on into the afterlife. He nodded, "I am."

"My boss is holding another tournament, this time it'll be a little more fancy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we held one today, but there weren't any stadiums or nothin'. Just a table and some school kids. Kaiba was gonna just leave it at that, but then he found out that Yugi Motou was there."

Yami's eyes lit up, "Aibou...wait, what was Yugi doing at some minor game?"

"He's been outta commission for a whole year. In fact...you look a lot like 'im. You two related?"

"Iie...could you take me to Domino City? I'll enter your little tournament in exchange."

"Of course! Come on then, follow me!"

Yami followed the man, hoping it wasn't just a trap. Quietly he slipped a card from his deck and let it drop to the ground. If he could at least leave a trace, then perhaps Yugi would know what was going on...

 _Aibou...is it true you haven't dueled since I left...? Why would you hold back on your own dream...?_

* * *

Everyone was just staring at the hill which the light had emitted from just a few moments ago. Yugi suddenly felt strange, like something important was there he needed to retrieve. He turned to his friend, "Jounouchi-Kun!"

"H-Hai!"

Danika glanced at them, "You guys aren't planning on just going on foot are you?"

"We don't have a car."

Danika smirked and winked at Yugi, "Roka brought us here in a limo, I can give ya a ride!"

"Arigatou, Danika!"

The group piled into the vehicle that was parked just outside the entry booth and they headed off. Yugi stared out the window the whole time, gripping his Millennium Box, _Mou Hitori No Boku...is that you...?_

* * *

Yami was relieved when he saw the familiar streets of Domino City at last, "Good, you weren't just a hoaxer like most of Kaiba's men."

"Nee, they work hard okay?"

"Whatever. I'll be on my way."

"Matte!"

Yami looked back, "Nani?"

"Don't you wanna enter first?"

Yami smirked, "I already know where Kaiba Corp is in this city. I'll go let them know myself. First I have to find myself a place to rest. When is it again?"

"It's just a week from now. The winner gets prize money and even one of Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon cards!"

"Nani? He would just part with his card like that?"

"Somethin's changed in him lately...anyways, hope you keep your word."

"I always do..."

With that, Yami disappeared behind vast arrays of cars sweeping by. First he would enter this tournament and hopefully lure Yugi to his position. That way it would be less of a hassle for him to find Yugi himself. He did recall where Kaiba Corp was, but it had been so long the way around had been blurred.

 _Aibou...gommen nasai...but just wait a little bit longer..._

* * *

The limo finally stopped outside the forest and Yugi quickly exited, not bothering to wait for Jounouchi. Somehow he knew exactly where to go, leaving Jounouchi confused behind him. Finally he reached a small clearing, and he tried to calculate from where he saw the light if this was the correct spot.

Everything seemed to add up. He looked around, and saw a card on the ground, "Mm?"

He ran over and picked it up, just as Jounouchi caught up, "Yug! Are ya nuts?! Where are you-"

Jounouchi noticed the card in his friend's hand, "Hey...that's..."

"...Obelisk The Tormentor..."

"Wasn't that one of the cards from Atem's deck before he lost the ceremonial duel?"

"I don't understand...this has to be some crazy coincidence..."

"There's only one of that card, Yug!"

"Then what am I supposed to think, Jounouchi?!"

Jounouchi flinched back, surprised at his friend's sudden anger, "I-I dunno!"

"...We're going home Jounouchi..."

"Demo-"

"We're going home!"

"...Alright Yug, I won't argue with you..."

Yugi put the card with the rest of his deck in his Millennium Box. He didn't want to think about Atem, but he couldn't help it. Questions blurred his mind once again.

* * *

Two days had passed, and nobody had the courage to interrupt Yugi. He had been extremely agitated since finding the Obelisk The Tormentor card. He wasn't angry with his friends, more himself than anyone.

"Yugi..."

Yugi suddenly stood up from his desk, "Jichan!"

He hurried into his grandfather's room and at his bedside, "Jichan! Daijoubu ka?"

"Yugi...I need water..."

"Hai, I'll go to the kitchen and get it!"

Yugi hurried downstairs and went to the fridge, quickly grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water. He hurried back up and helped his grandfather drink. Once he was finished he heard the door to the shop open.

Yugi snarled, "Can't people read?"

He headed downstairs, his annoyance returning. But when he saw who had come in, he was at a loss for words, "Kaiba-Kun...?"

"Hai. I heard about your little victory at that gutter town duel."

"Still can't believe Kaiba Corp was hosting such a pitiful display."

"To get to my point...I want you to duel in my next event I'm hosting. It'll be just like it was before with the holographic field. And ten times the people watching."

Yugi shook his head, "No dice Kaiba-Kun. I only did that so Jounouchi would leave me be about dueling. It was a one time thing."

"Hmm...where's your grandfather Yugi? The store isn't usually closed in the middle of the week."

"He's gotten too weak with his age. Nande?"

"There's a prize of cash for the winner of the finals."

"Nani?! How much?"

"One million dollars."

"You can't be serious...!"

"Not only that, but one of my three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards will be given to the winner as well."

"Kaiba-Kun, you can't seriously just be hosting this cause of me!"

"Well...yes _and_ no. It's been too long since you've dueled. Besides, this event could make me tons of money. Especially with The King Of Due-"

"Iie. I refuse to accept that title!"

"Come on Yugi, it could help your grandfather's health. I know you two don't have much money to work with as it is..."

"...I only won cause it was just a tiny low rank duel. You expect me to win something as big as this?"

"You always were full of surprises."

"...I'll think on it."

"I'll give you the afternoon to do so. It starts in five days. I suggest you make your decision quickly. The roster's filling up."

Yugi felt backed into a corner. He didn't want to duel, especially not in front of a crowd, but his grandfather was getting worse with each day. They needed more than they had to support him after all...

"I'll consider it. Now begone. I have to take care of Jichan."

Kaiba smirked, "You're not as bad as you might think...and you have no idea how painful it is to say that."

With that, Kaiba left. Yugi sighed, "With that money we could probably get Jichan his own professional helper, and that would make school a lot easier on me. But I don't know if I can duel with so many people watching..."

 _Yami...what should I do?_

* * *

Yami took refuge in a small abandoned building for the night. Sure it was cold, but it'd be just plain stupid if he hid in one of his old friends' houses. His thoughts wandered, "I wonder how they're doing."

A sudden heart breaking thought crossed the pharaoh's mind, "Wait a minute...Anzu! Surely Yugi must be with her right now. She's known him a lot longer than I have."

He shook his head, "Don't think about something so trivial. I shouldn't be so petty. Demo...my whole reason for coming back was Aibou...was it all for nothing...?"

He looked up, _Aibou...I just hope you aren't angered with me...then it really is pointless for me to be here..._

The moon shone brightly, and he thought back to before he had departed to the afterlife. He remembered he would always watch Yugi sleep, but back then his feelings for him weren't clear. It drove him practically insane trying to figure it out.

When he left he thought he knew, but now more than ever he had no idea. He blushed, putting his hand on the Millennium Puzzle, "Aibou...do you even feel anything for me...?"


	5. A New Challenge Awaits!

Yugi was back at school and everything seemed normal. He was even talking with his friends again. But they noticed he was still distracted. Jounouchi was the first to acknowledge it, "Nee, Yug. What's up?"

"Nani? I don't understand what you mean Jounouchi-Kun."

"You seem like yer off in the clouds or somethin'."

"Oh...right. I didn't tell any of you yet."

Anzu became intrigued, "Nani o ka, Yugi-Kun?"

"Kaiba-Kun came to the GameShop yesterday. He said he wanted me to enter his newest tournament."

"You mean like that crappy duel you had at a picnic table?"

"Iie, he said it's supposed to be huge. But he seems only interested in getting me to enter so he'll bring in more money."

Anzy crossed her arms, "That selfish brat! He _never_ changes!"

"He told me that there are two prizes for the winner. One million dollars, and one of Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon cards."

Everyone almost passed out just hearing that, "Nani?!"

"I know, I was surprised too."

"Ya sure ya didn't mishear him?"

"Iie, Jounouchi-Kun. I heard him loud and clear."

"But I can't imagine yer gonna enter are ya?"

"...I am..."

"Yeah just like I- ...Matte...y-yer serious?!"

"I need more money to support Jichan...one million should be more than enough."

"But are you really comfortable doing this?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes...but Jichan just keeps getting weaker. If I don't at least try..."

Everyone stared sadly at their friend. "I'm sure he'll be alright, after all, this is is yer grandpa we're talkin' bout!"

"I suppose you're right about that Jounouchi-Kun. Still...there's something else that's been itching at my thoughts lately..."

"Yug, you talkin' bout that card?"

Yugi nodded, "Obelisk The Tormentor..."

Anzu and Honda stood in shock, "But that's..."

"I know, I know...it doesn't make sense."

"Where'd you even find it, Yugi-Kun?"

"Funny you should ask. After I won a match at that small town duel, there was this huge light shooting out from a forest just a few miles away. I don't know how, but when I got there I knew exactly where I needed to go."

"Hmm...Yugi-Kun...do you think it's possible for one to return from the dead?"

"N-Nani?! You can't be serious! This is real life, not a dream!"

"Tell that to that Millennium Puzzle you had. If something like _that_ can be real then surely one returning from the dead can happen."

"Don't even make such cruel jokes...Atem is gone...!"

Yugi's friends shut their mouths, noticing their friend was in tears, "He's gone and he's not coming back...why would he want to? He has everything he could ever want in the afterlife."

"Yugi-Kun..."

Yugi shook his head and tried to dry his tears, but more just kept coming, "This is the last time I enter a duel...this is only for Jichan...no one else...!"

 _I won't let him distract me...whether you're here or not...my Hikari..._

* * *

Mokuba was watching the news with Rebecca as usual. They had recently heard about Yugi's most recent appearance and wanted to see for themselves. Rebecca grinned when she saw Yugi's face, "Eee! It's true! It's true!"

Mokuba watched nervously while Rebecca jumped up and down on the couch repeatedly, "Nee, Bec. Calm down!"

"Hm? Gomen nasai...demo...It's so refreshing to see him in action don't ya think? Or are you just worried I'll swoon over him again?"

Mokuba blushed, "Oi! Pay attention will ya?!"

"It's also rumored that Yugi Moto will be competing in the next event, Duel Monsters Live!"

"Duel Monsters...Live...?" Mokuba pondered. Is that what you're planning to host next Nii-Sama?"

"Cool! Think you could get me a good seat, Moky-Kun~?"

Mokuba blushed, "Now hold on I never said-"

"Kunasaaaaiiiii, Moky-Kun~?" Rebecca cooed, staring up at him with sad puppy eyes. Mokuba sighed, "Ugh...you're impossible. Fine, but only cause you're cute."

"Nyaa~! Moky-Kun called me cute!" She screeched, kissing Mokuba's cheek repeatedly.

"Agh! Bec cut it out! I'm gonna be covered in lipstick!"

The doors suddenly slid open and Kaiba stepped in, making a beeline to his desk. Mokuba managed to push Rebecca away, "Nee, Nii-Sama! Are you inviting Yugi to the Duel Monsters Live tournament?"

"I'm still waiting for his answer."

"You mean you already went to his house?"

"He's still not very enthusiastic to duel."

"I guess we can't really blame him...Atem meant a lot to him..."

"He keeps saying his title is nothing but a hoax. He's just acting like a pitiful child."

Rebecca huffed, "Don't be so cruel! He's just taking it harder than everyone else is all!"

"It's been an entire year and all he's doing is wasting his talent."

"Humph."

"Oh don't mind his teasing Bec, he's just kidding around," Mokuba said, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"When is this thing anyways? The news didn't say..."

"Four days left now. I expect Yugi's answer today."

"And if he says no?"

"He won't..."

"How do you know, Nii-Sama?"

"One of the prizes for finishing first in the finals is one million dollars. Yugi's grandfather is getting weak, and I know they hardly have enough money as it is. He can't refuse..."

Rebecca frowned, "That sounds horrible! Poor Yugi-Kun!"

"The only way he can help him is by dueling in this tournament. He knows that..."

They stared intently at Kaiba, wondering what he could be thinking. Suddenly the phone on Kaiba's desk rang out. He picked up, noticing there was also video feed. It was Yugi.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Yugi. Have you called to give me your answer?"

"Hai. I will enter on one condition."

"Nani?"

"There's someone I want you to put in the roster, not because I want to duel them...demo...because they have some potential. I think this tournament could be what they need."

"Well? Spit it out. What's the name?"

"Danika Shouta."

* * *

Danika sat at her house with all her friends gathered around. Her boots on the table as she leaned back in her chair, "Ahh, I don't know what I was thinking. There was no way I could beat such a legendary duelist."

"Don't be so hard on yourself honey, you just learned how to play."

Danika rolled her eyes, "True, but still...I want to beat that Yugi."

"Aren't you like...his biggest fangirl? What kinda fangirl fights their own idol?"

"Nani?!" Danika shouted, grabbing Roka's ear and pulling hard, shouting directly into his ear this time, "You need to learn to learn to keep your big mouth shut! Take it back!"

"Oi! Let go of my ear! Aneko! Help!"

Aneko giggled, "Sorry sweetie, but this time I have side with Danika."

Suddenly the phone rang. Danika quickly picked it up, still keeping a grip on Roka's ear, "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, this is Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporation calling."

"Aaah!" Danika shrieked in excitement, releasing Roka's ear and letting him fall to the floor, " _The_ Seto Kaiba?!"

"Hai. I was wondering if you would like to be a part of the tournament coming up."

"Tournament...?"

"Hai, it's Duel Monsters Live. Millions will be there and it has a hologram stadium for every player's needs."

"H-Hai! I would love to! When is it?!"

"In four days. I'll put your name in the roster."

"Yatta! Arigatou, Mister Kaiba!"

Danika hung up, seeming extremely pleased. Aneko was the first to speak up, "Seto Kaiba? What'd he want?"

"He invited me to participate in an upcoming tournament! It's gonna be in a stadium with those fancy hologram machine doo-hickeys!"

"Woah! How did he even know who you were?!"

Danika growled, stomping on Roka's hand while he was still on the floor, "Baka! Don't say it like that! I have half a mind to rip your beard off!"

* * *

Yugi smiled once he hung up the phone, "Even if I don't win, someone else can get some well deserved recognition. That's good enough for me." Yugi suddenly frowned, _Only...it's not..._

He went upstairs and sat on his bed, "I always lie to myself. Is it like lying to my Hikari too...? Am I just a disappointment the way I am now?"

He stared out his window at the full moon in the sky. Walking over to his desk he placed a hand on the Millennium Box placed atop it, _Mou Hitori No Boku...my Hikari...I don't want to disappoint you anymore...I promise to win!_

Yugi sighed, turning out all his lights and shuffling into his pajamas and into his bed. He held up the Obelisk card above him, trying to make sense of all that had happened lately. But he accidentally dozed off, the card landing gently beside his cheek.

* * *

Yami sat against the crudely hard wall, trying to sleep. But a hole in the ceiling let the moonlight shine in on his face. His thoughts once again wandered to Yugi, and he closed his eyes.

"Aibou...it was in a warehouse just like this one you almost died just to get the Millennium Puzzle free. I didn't want you to do that, even if I never showed it. But you insisted it was your fault to begin with..."

x-x-x

Yugi glanced around in shock as a fire spread rapidly, "Aah! A fire! I gotta free the puzzle quickly!"

He tried to pull the puzzle free, but it was hopeless, "It's no good! It won't budge!"

Yugi looked up, his eyes filled with sadness and worry as the fire grew larger, "The puzzle is in danger!" He turned to the puzzle, "What should I do? Mou Hitori No Boku! Answer me!"

But there was no response, "He can't. I can't ditch Mou Hitori No Boku. If I abandon him and this place burns down, I'll never see Mou Hitori No Boku ever again!"

Yugi began putting the pieces into place on the puzzle, ignoring the intense heat as best he could, "Mou Hitori No Boku, gomen! Your soul has been broken apart! Just wait! I promise I'll complete the puzzle! Then we can see each other again, and I can apologize to you."

The fire just grew and as it burned away at the structure, pieces of it began falling around Yugi. But he didn't care, he was so bent up he didn't even hear the constant crashing against the front door. All that was important was getting the puzzle back in one piece.

"Just a little more until I can see you again!" Yugi said, still putting pieces into their places as fast as he could. "What are you doing Yugi?!" he heard a voice cry, and another shouted, "Run away now!"

Yugi glanced over to see his friends, "Honda-Kun! Jounouchi-Kun! I have to complete the puzzle!"

Honda murmured something else, but Yugi didn't hear. He glanced back to his puzzle and after a few more pieces managed to get the final piece in. He smiled with relief, "I did it...!"

With that statement, he finally lost all his strength. Deep within the puzzle, Yami awoke again, feeling strangely hotter than usual. He looked around and opened a door, walking into a small room with a hole that allowed him to look into the world outside his puzzle.

He was shocked to find the warehouse was now on fire, "Damn! That's right! Keith broke the puzzle! Aibou! Get out of here!"

Yami became a little at ease when he saw Jounouchi and Honda. But he was confused when Yugi didn't let go of the puzzle, until he heard Yugi speak, "I can't leave the puzzle behind...!"

"Aibou..."

Yami watched helplessly, frustrated with his inability to manifest himself outside the puzzle or even communicate with Yugi, "It must be because the puzzle just got put back together...my power isn't back yet...dammit!"

"He won't let go of the puzzle!" Jounouchi said.

"Dammit Aibou, just leave me behind! This isn't worth the trouble!"

Yami's heart seemed to stir when Yugi refused to let go even when Honda and Jounouchi pulled on him, "Aibou..."

He watched as Jounouchi picked up a pipe and started bashing at the wedge. Then he got an idea, and somehow he finally managed to reach out, and shouted to Jounouchi, "Jounouchi-Kun! Pull out the wedge!"

Yami sighed with relief when they pulled it out and took Yugi out of the building. He had managed to save them all, somehow. It was nothing less than a miracle, "Aibou...arigatou..."

x-x-x

Yami opened his eyes, "Aibou...I hope we meet up again soon..."

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow suddenly, and Yami cringed, "N-Nani?! What's going on...?!"

 _Mou Hitori No Boku..._

Yami's eyes widened, "Aibou...?!"

 _...My Hikari..._

Yami blushed, but his mind became full of confusion, "H-Hikari...?

The rest began to become blurry, he could only make out, _don't...disappoint...promise..._

The puzzle stopped glowing and voice all but stopped. Yami looked down, staring at it intently, "Aibou...what is it you were trying to tell me...? Do you even know that I'm here...?"

Yami glanced up at the moon again, suddenly feeling like he could finally relax. He dozed off, his head still jaded with questions.

* * *

"Aibou..."

Yugi's eyes snapped open. Looking around, he noticed he was in a confusing looking area. There were stairs and pathways going in all kinds of directions. Then it hit him, "This is...Yami's labyrinth!"

"Aibou...!"

Yugi looked around, "That's...Yami...but where's it coming from...?"

Yugi looked down at his hands, noticing he was transparent. Was this a dream? Or was he...?

"A-Aibou..."

Yugi turned around, finally seeing Yami, who also looked to be transparent, "Hikari...! ...Eh?"

Yugi noticed Yami looked different than he did in his other dreams. If he could even call this a dream. He was tanner and had some Egyptian looking bracelets and what not on him.

"H-Hikari...? Demo...I'm the darkness..."

Yugi shook his head, clearing his thoughts on Yami's appearance. It wasn't important right now, "Iie! You're my Hikari! Before you I was nothing!"

"Aibou...Orewa-" Yami whispered, reaching a hand out.

Suddenly the labyrinth began to shake and crumble. Yugi fell onto his knees and tried to cover himself. Yami noticed this and rushed over, wrapping his arms around Yugi, "Aibou!"

* * *

Yugi sat up, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. He glanced at his hand, and calmed a little when he realized he was awake, "It was just a dream...but it felt like it was really him..."

He plopped back down onto his pillow, noticing his card was in the bed. He picked it up and placed it on the end table, glad it wasn't damaged from any tossing or turning, "Mou Hitori No Boku...was that a dream...? It felt like..."

Yugi shook his head, "Gotta sleep. I have school tomorrow!" He shut his eyes, hoping the dream wouldn't return to distract him.


	6. Duel! Danika Shouta Vs Insector Haga!

Yami was awaiting by the edge of the alleyway. He had told the henchman he met to meet up with him there so they could keep his entry us under the radar as possible. He glanced at the cloak in his arm, "I can't let Kaiba know I'm entering...or _anyone_ for that matter."

"Oi! Sir!

Yami looked up, seeing the same air headed man he met just a few days back, "Oh...Konichiwa. Do try to keep your voice down."

"Gomen. Mister Kaiba left the roster with me, he had an emergency to tend to."

"Eh? Emergency...?"

"I'm not in liberty to say. If you're ready, we can head to the stadium now. Mokuba is already there with his little girlfriend."

Yami's eyes widened in shock, "G-Girlfriend? Geez...I suppose a lot _can_ happen in just a year." He shook his head, and threw on the cloak over his form, the hood able to cover his face as well.

"I'm ready, let's go. And try not to call too much attention to us."

"Hai, hai, of course. Come on then."

Yami nodded and followed, _Aibou...we'll meet again soon...I can feel it..._

* * *

Mokuba was in the radio room with Rebecca at the stadium, trying to access the roster, "What are you doing Moky-Kun~?"

"I'm checking the roster over before I start working on the arena preparations. Besides, Nii-Sama said to make absolute sure that Yugi was completely registered in the roster. Also some other person that Yugi wanted him to put in the roster. Probably someone strong."

Rebecca began to swoon, "Eee! I wonder if he could even beat Yugi-Kun! What a powerful match that would be!"

"Indeed. I just hope he has his old spirit after all this time! I hope I'm just as good as him when I'm older!"

Rebecca hugged her Moky's arm, "I'll bet you'd be _twice_ as good!"

"Nee, cut it out. I'm barely any good at it as it is..." Mokuba blushed.

Rebecca stared up at the roster, "Eh? Who's Danika?"

"That must be the one. It was a favor to Yugi. Apparently she was a duelist in the last event we held, the less expensive one. This must be the one Nii-Sama was talking about."

"Ah, I remember now! So that's who was on the phone with him!"

"Mmhm."

"Nee, how are you guys even doing this? What's behind those doors down there?"

"Just waiting rooms for the contestants. The former champions on the right, and the new coming prodigies on the left. We can only hope they don't try anything funny in there while the match goes on."

"Like what?"

"Mugging or even damaging another contestant's deck."

"People are always causing _some_ kind of trouble!"

"Even more nowadays. I just hope Yugi keeps his word. This whole event is practically banking on him."

"Yeesh."

"I have to be a good leader in Nii-Sama's place," Mokuba smiled at Rebecca, "Maybe even _you_ could be a good assistant."

Rebecca grinned, "Nyaaa~! Moky-Kun~!" Rebecca cheered, nearly crushing her love to death in a hug

"Agh! Don't choke me, Bec!"

"Oi!"

Mokuba looked up, and blushed in embarrassment, and pushed Rebecca away to maintain his dignity, "What do you want?"

"I came to remind you that you need to make sure the hologram system is in order, Master Mokuba."

Mokuba nearly fell over, "Damn! I almost forgot! Come on Rebecca!" Mokuba shouted, dragging Rebecca out of the room in a hurry.

He was in such a rush he darted past a cloaked figure in the hall, who made his way into the radio room. He walked up to the henchman, "Do you need a photo?"

"It can just be of you in that cloak if you think you should."

The figure nodded, "I want as little suspicion as possible until my final battle"

"You seem confident in that statement."

"Hai. It wouldn't be the first time I've placed first in a Kaiba Corp. Duelist event."

"Well, we'll just get you on the roster here and I can take you to the waiting room for new coming prodigies. That should be a little under the radar."

"Hai. Arigatou. I owe you a favor. I just hope nobody figures this out..."

 _Especially not Aibou..._ he thought.

"What name would you like me to put in the system?"

"Adam Senon."

"Alright, all done here. Right this way sir."

The two walked off, remaining silent until they finally reached their destination. "This is it. Just wait here, more duelists should arrive in a few hours."

"Arigatou. You're free to go."

The man walked off and Yami sat on a small bench. He reached into his belt pocket and pulled out his deck, staring at it, "I really hope I find him soon. My memory may be intact, but it's all so blurry. I just have to have faith that Aibou will find me in time..."

* * *

Yugi felt relieved once the final bell of the day rang out. He quickly piled into Jounouchi's car with Anzu and Honda, "Alright guys! Buckle in! We got about twenty minutes before dem doors lock at the stadium!"

"Whatever it takes to get there before I'm locked out! I want you guys there to watch too!"

"Don't worry about us! Even Mai got her own ticket! Now relax and enjoy the ride!"

"Enjoyment" was the last thing any of them had during the drive to the stadium. But Yugi couldn't complain, they got there with ten minutes to spare. Even if they must've broke the speed limit twice.

The group rushed inside, having to split up at the entry boothes. One for people who bought tickets to watch, the other for the contestants. Yugi hurried into the waiting room for former champions as he was directed.

He had no idea how many people were in the audience. He noticed a TV that most the other duelists were watching, but he ignored it. He had to focus on every strategy he could come up with so he wasn't backed into a corner during even the first duel.

But more than anything, he knew he needed to win. He held his Millennium Box close to his chest, blushing and trying not to cry, _Mou...Hitori No Boku...I can't lie to myself anymore...I promise to win...not just for Jichan...but for you..._

* * *

Mokuba sat in one of the front row seats with his beloved Rebecca, who kept the incessant women away with her death stares. Mokuba chuckled, "Try to focus on the match a little while you guard me, okay?"

Rebecca giggled, "Of course my Moky-Kun~!"

Mokuba blushed as Rebecca nuzzled his sleeve affectionately. He looked up when the sound of the radio going off was heard, "Hm?"

"Hello and welcome to Duel Monsters Live!"

The crowd cheered, eating up even the most menial words the announcer had to say, "I hope you're all ready, because the first match is about to begin!"

Mokuba looked out into the field, "Yeesh, I wonder if the first amatuer will lose...pft. Of course they will."

"Oh don't be so doubtful! I was a beginner and I won lots of tournaments!"

"I suppose so..."

"First up, Danika Shouta versus...Insector Haga!" The loudspeaker voice boomed out.

"Woah! Is that the bug dude?!" Rebecca asked in amazement.

Mokuba nodded, "Yup. I wonder if he can handle her..."

"Hm? What you mean?"

"It _was_ Yugi who told Kaiba to put her in the roster. If he sees some potential in her, she must be amazing!"

"I suppose you're right. Yugi-Kun only recommends the _best_ duelists! He _is_ The King Of Duelists after all!"

Danika's friends were all perched on high up seats in the stadium, Aneko and Kaiyo grinning in excitement. Roka seemed mildly emotionless while Denbe had a worried expression his face. Kaiyo smirked at him, slapping him on the back, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She learned everything she knows from you, right?"

"E-Eh...Hai. It's just her first real tournament. She's told me before she duels for fun...but some of the duelists in tournaments like this are vicious."

"Oh yeah? Well so is she. Just lighten up and relax a little! She'll do splendidly, you'll see!"

"I hope you're right…" He sighed.

Roka glanced over at him precariously, his eyes holding some kind of warning that Denbe didn't catch. Kaiyo was curious at this sudden reaction from her friend, but didn't comment on it. Aneko suddenly grinned and pointed, "Look! Here she comes! GO DANIKA! KICK HIS GROSS BUG _BUTT_!"

"Ew," Roka cringed.

Danika walked out into the field and onto her pedestal, placing her deck upon it as it rose up. She glared across the field at her opponent, "Insector Haga. You sure you didn't get put in the wrong room there buddy?"

"Nani?!"

Danika shrugged, "Well it's just that...you're the absolute _worst_ duelist I've ever seen. I've watched you before, and even in the face of weaker duelists you are quite pathetic. To put it simply...you're a joke."

"You'll eat those words when my insect army crams them down your throat!"

"Ewww! What is it with your bug fetish? It's gross!"

"At least I have your distaste in my advantage..."

"Humph, enough chit chat. It's time to duel!"

Mokuba looked up, hearing the voice of the radio again, "Duel, start!

 **Danika : 4000**

 **Haga : 4000**

"I'll start us off!" Haga announced, "Hee hee," He chuckled the moment he saw his card. "First I'm summoning, Flying Kamakiri #1(1400/900) in Attack Mode!" A giant green bug standing on two legs appeared on the field.

"As I've said…fetish," Danika said, shaking her head.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move, draw!" Danika announced.

 **Danika : 4000**

 **Haga : 4000**

"I play Graceful Charity!" She announced, "First I draw three cards, then I discard two." She studied the nine cards in her hands to decide which two she would send to the grave. Then an idea hit her.

After she sent two cards to the Graveyard she started her plan. "Now I play Monster Reborn!" She announced. "To bring back the monster that I just discarded. Rise back up, Crawling Dragon #1(1600/1400)!" A giant green-blue dragon appeared on the field, gnashing it's teeth together.

"Now I'll summon his playmate. Come forth, Crawling Dragon #2(1600/1200)!" A smaller dragon appeared on the field beside the other.

"Heh, such _weak_ monsters. Befitting for such a _weak_ girl," Haga spat.

"You won't be saying that once they're finished making you their bitch!" She yelled back. "Go Dragon #1! Attack!" Crawling Dragon #1 charged towards the insect biting hold of it with its large teeth and crushing it.

"Grrr…!" Haga grunted from the loss of his Life Points.

 **Danika : 4000**

 **Haga : 3800**

"You're not getting away _that_ easily!" Danika said, " _Your_ turn #2!"

"Sorry but my monster's effect now activates!" Haga announced, interrupting her. "When it's destroyed by battle I can summon a monster from my deck as long as it's a Wind Monster and it has 1500 Attack Points or less." He explained.

"Go, Flying Kamakiri #2(1500/800)!" A giant mantis was summoned to the field.

"Well he's still weaker than my dragon!" Danika said, "Continue your attack!" Crawling dragon #2 changed its target to the insect and used its claws to destroy it in one slash.

 **Danika : 4000**

 **Haga : 3700**

"I'll end with a face down. Your move."

"My turn, draw!" A smirk appeared on Haga's face. "Now I play Insect Barrier!" A stream of lights started to cover Danika's side of the field.

"Insect Barrier?" She repeated.

"As long as this card is on the field, none of your Insect Type Monsters can attack!" Haga explained.

"Is that all?" She shrugged. "I don't _have_ any Insect Monsters."

"Oh but you _do_ ," Haga laughed. "I play my face down, DNA Surgery!" Danika's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. "As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on the field become the type that I declare! And the Type I choose is Insect!"

"You little rat…!" She growled.

"Now I have my plan set up right where I want it. I summon Petit Moth(300/200) in Defense Mode!" A large ugly larva appeared on the field. "Now I equip to him, Cocoon Of Evolution(0/2000)!" The larva now turned itself into a cocoon much to the disgust of the crowd. "Now my little Moth gets the same Attack and Defense Points that the Cocoon has!"

"Do you have any monsters that _aren't_ disgusting?"

"Nothing is more _beautiful_ than my bugs!" Haga proclaimed, "I'll set one card faced down and end my turn."

 **Danika : 4000**

 **Haga : 3700**

 _So if I remember this play correctly in like six turns he'll be able to summon a powerful monster…_ Danika thought in dismay. "My turn, draw! I sacrifice my Dragon #2 to summon Catapult Turtle(1000/2000) in Defense Mode!" A large mechanical turtle with a giant gun on its back was summoned to the field.

"Now that's a monster that reminds me of someone I can't _stand_ ," Haga spat as his right eye twitched.

"Well I'm about to give you even more bad memories. I use my turtles effect to sacrifice my dragon to deal half of his Attack Points to you as direct damage!" As she explained Crawling dragon #2 jumped onto catapult turtle and was launched directly at Haga.

Haga flinched as he braced himself for the impact.

 **Danika : 4000**

 **Haga : 2900**

"Sugoi!" Aneko cheered.

"See? What'd I tell ya? You've got nothin' to worry about," Kaiyo smirked.

Denbe chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He's got nothin' on 'er!"

"My turn, draw!" Haga announced. "I'll summon Leghul(300/350) in attack mode!" Another disgusting looking insect sprang onto the field. "Now with his special ability I can attack your life points directly!" he explained as he commanded it to attack.

"Gah!" Danika grunted as she braced herself. _My Turtle's sole purpose was to keep my Life Points safe since I can't attack but now he can go right past him?!_ she screamed in her head.

 **Danika : 3700**

 **Haga : 2900**

"Hehe I'd wish you luck but there's no way you'll be able to break out of my trap," Haga taunted.

"My turn! Draw!" Danika yelled ignoring him.

The battle continued as most would expect. Danika cautiously kept up her defense as best as she could to prepare for what was to come while hoping that she could draw a card to put a halt to Haga's plan.

 **Danika : 3400**

 **Haga : 2900**

Now it had been seven turns since the cocoon had been played. Danika tried to keep her concern hidden, but failed miserably. It was now Haga's turn to draw.

"Looks like your times up, newbie!" He laughed. "I sacrifice my cocoon to summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth(3500/3000)!"

Danika's jaw dropped at the sight of the powerful creature now looking her down. She currently only had two monsters protecting her on her side of the field. Catapult Turtle and Mystical Elf both in Defense Mode. Their measly 2000 Attack Points were no match for this creature.

"Now I play Stop Defense!" Haga said. Suddenly Danika's Mystical Elf stood up in Attack Mode.

"M-My Monster!" Danika cried.

"That's right! Go my Moth!" He commanded having his monster easily crush Mystical Elf.

 **Danika : 700**

 **Haga : 2900**

"Gaaaah!" She cried, shielding her eyes as her Elf was blown to smithereens.

"Not done yet! Go Leghul!"

"Ahhh!"

 **Danika : 400**

 **Haga : 2900**

"Oh no! That's just awful! Now she's got no monsters on her field!" Aneko cried.

Roka crossed his arms, glancing over at Aneko, "It's alright. He can't directly attack her. If she can summon another monster she might be able to turn this around."

"Iie.." Denbe growled under his breath.

Roka glanced at his friend curiously, "Nani?"

"There's something wrong. She's not thinking straight."

"What makes you say that? She lost against Yugi, and this dude _is_ a former champ himself. Maybe she's just going up against too strong an opponent."

"Weevil's weak. She could handle him, I know she could. But she's taken a huge hit somehow, and he's got her on the ropes."

Aneko frowned and stared down at her friend who had a panicked look hidden behind the locks of her hair, but Aneko could see it clearly. Somehow. Kaiyo showed no emotion as she pitched in as well, "He's right. I'm no duelist, but she's stronger than this. Something is definitely wrong."

"Danika…" Aneko whispered, anxiously.

"Your move," Weevil sneered.

Danika took a moment to breathe. Haga had other monsters on the field beside those two but that Moth was the only thing with enough Attack Points to destroy her monster. So it appeared that he chose which attack would deal the most damage.

Danika wasn't sure just what she could do now. She just knew that her turn right now would decide the winner.

"I draw!" She declared. "I play Pot Of Greed," she said as she drew two cards. "Do I need to tell you what that does?"

"We always say it anyways," Weevil retorted, showing no amusement in his statement.

"True…" Danika gave a visible shiver when she realized that she just agreed with Weevil on something. "I just feel dirty now…" she said under her breath.

Clearing her throat, she announced, "As I have demonstrated I can draw two cards from my deck." A groan from the crowd could be heard.

"We get it!" A series of similar displeasures came from them.

"Luckily for me I drew this!" Danika ignored them, "Go Swords of Revealing light!" three golden glowing swords fell to Weevil's side.

"Hehehe," despite seeing that he'll have to wait, he still seemed as gleeful as ever. "I guess it will be fun for you to slowly see your end come up. This works out for me just fine."

A small growl escaped Danika as she ended her turn. Despite her optimism…the swords weren't able to do much. Danika wasn't able to draw a monster and the cards she were able to draw were either a spell that wouldn't help in the situation, or a trap with the same problem.

Weevil was getting ready to end his last turn. And when he did and that last sword disappeared right in front of his monsters who looked more then eager to get a shot at Danika. Danika gave him a cocky look but it was easy to see through. She was scared, worried, she just really didn't want to lose to him.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she doing anything?" Aneko whispered, seeming worried for her friend.

"She's afraid."

"Eh? Danika? But nothing shakes her!"

"Just look at her face. She's been making that same defeated expression this entire time."

"S-So you saw it too?!"

Roka nodded, "Hai. I've seen this look in her eyes before. It was a long time ago but…"

"D-Demo...Danika is different now! She's been on the verge of losing duels before! But she wasn't _this_ upset!"

Kaiyo showed no emotion as she pitched in as well, "This is different. This is a tournament. Not a small town tournament with nothing but school drop-outs throwing their money away on young duelists with next to no experience. This is a professional event with thousands of people, children and adults alike watching her every move."

"S-So then…"

"I am afraid even our cheers couldn't reach through her stubborn skull."

Aneko stared at Kaiyo sadly, lightly gasping when Denbe's hands clenched into fists, "Denbe-San…"

"Duelist Danika," The ref called. "Please draw your card." The Ref obviously left out the important part of possibly disqualifying her if she took too long to act. He was probably trying his best not to pressure her too much.

"How long was I thinking…" She whispered to herself as she placed her hand on top of her deck. This was supposed to be her big step. She trained too hard to go out like this and now here she is doubting herself and unable to draw her next card.

"Danika!" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"Denbe…?" She turned half-heartedly to him.

He usually was a very calm person… and perverted and he had the slap marks from Danika herself to prove that statement. But now you couldn't see any of that. Some people in the crowd even stopped to look at him. He growled slightly and started to grit his teeth while balling his hands into fist so hard that his knuckles started to turn white.

Aneko glared at her friend, "Baka! What do you think you're-"

Roka outstretched a hand in front of her, "Matte."

"What the hell do you think you're doing just giving up?!" Denbe yelled with no hint of kindness.

Danika opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'I got too in over my head' well guess what? That's the game. You're a beginner yes but don't forget who spent those minutes, hours, and days teaching you all this stuff and if you waste your talent in this guy…"

"Then what would you do, smart ass?" Her right eye started to twitch in irritation.

"Easy. If you have nothing that works. You have to try and making something work. You at least have a last draw."

Danika's past fear was now replaced by a stinging pain of annoyance. She was about to give him an earful when the Ref gave her his final warning on taking her turn. She glanced at him, eyes wide and nodding, stammering "Gomen" two or three times before turning back to her deck.

 **Danika : 400**

 **Haga : 2900**

"I draw!" She yelled with newfound determination. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Danika : 400**

 **Haga : 2900**

Back in the stands Denbe was seen falling over backwards. "I…. kind of thought… my speech would lead to something more epic…"

Kaiyo seemed unamused as she stared at Denbe, "Baka. Get back in your seat. She has to overcome her fears on her own terms. If we keep sitting behind her and pushing her it'll do her no good."

Denbe sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Hai, demo...sometimes a little push here and there is necessary."

Aneko glared harshly at her friend, "Baka! There's a difference between giving a push and making a scene!"

"Look who's talking Miss cheerleader!"

"NANI?!" Aneko growled as she stood up, placing a foot on one of the arm rests on her chair.

Roka extended his hands and flicked Denbe in the side of his head while simultaneously flicking Aneko right on her nose, knocking her back into her chair, "Be quiet. Aneko, sit down. Denbe, shut your mouth."

Denbe rubbed the spot that Roka flicked and growled under his breath as Aneko sat down with a huff, her arms crossed. Kaiyo rolled her eyes and glanced down at the duel again. It was going to be a _long_ day.

"Finally, hehehe, Now If you don't mind!" Weevil added his next card to his hand. "I summon Neo Bug(1800/1700) in attack mode."

Now she was facing down three monsters. He was looking to finish her here.

"Ultimate Moth, attack!"

"Now! I activate mirror force!"

"Yeah!" Denbe cheered.

"Way to go, Danika!" Aneko cried with glee.

"What?!" Weevil freaked, suffering from his carelessness as everyone watched a furry of light rage towards Weevils monsters. "I activate Book Of Moon! Now my Moth is safe because it'll get switched to facedown!"

The fury of light passed the now defense position card signaling its safety. That could not be said for the other two monsters though as they were now the victims to their own attack.

"And now you take damage equal to your monsters!" She explained.

 **Danika : 400**

 **Haga : 800**

"Heh, either way I have twice of your Life Points! And you still can't defeat my Moth!" He grumbled as he ended his turn. "Nice try on getting this far newbie. But there's no way you can defeat me."

"I bet I will!"

"Nani?"

"My turn!" Danika cried.

She glanced at her deck, putting her fingers on the top of it. _Come on...I can feel you're close...let this be it..._ she thought.

"Draw!"

Everyone tensed up in silence as she stared at the card she drew. She smiled, "Too bad Haga!"

"What card did you just draw?!"

"Now now, I can't just play it that easily. I sacrifice the three monsters on my field for a Special Summon!"

"Nani?!"

"Come on out...Guardian Eatos(2500/2000)!"

"GUARDIAN EATOS?!"

Everyone stared in amazement as the beautiful Eatos emerged from the shards of the monsters that had been sacrificed. She let out her majestic cry, and Danika nodded, "Next, I equip her with the Spell Card, Celestial Sword!"

"Celestial Sword?!"

"Hai." She nodded with a smile. "Now I'll also play my own Stop Defense! Oh sweet revenge!"

"Eh?!" Weevil was a little on the confused side when he saw that she would bring his monster into Attack Mode, he still had more Attack Points than her.

"You forgot newbie, even with that sword your monsters still 500 points too short!"

"Oh, really? Guess I'll just have to give up then... _not_! I activate Eatos effect! I destroy her sword so I can banish three monsters in your graveyard! For each one she gains 500 attack points!"

Eatos pointed her sword towards Weevil and a beam a light shot towards it too Weevil's graveyard removing three random monsters.

"Nani?!"

"Now I can complete my Attack."

"Iie! My moth!"

"Gomen, Haga...but it looks like your precious moth is done for, just like you! Go! Guardian Eatos(4000/2000)! Forbidden Gospel!"

Weevil cried out in distress and the crowd cheered in amazement as his Moth was obliterated. Danika smirked, and pointed at her opponent, "You lose, Haga!"

 **Danika : 400**

 **Weevil : 0**

"No way! I lost to some newbie schoolgirl?!"

"See you in the next gutter, Haga!"

Haga growled as their platforms were lowered and Danika was shown as the winner on the large screen. She giggled, "That was too easy. Arigatou...Eatos."

* * *

Yugi heard loud cheers from both outside the room and on the screen, "Geez. It sounds like there's even more people watching than I thought..."

While Yugi was looking away, someone snatched the card at the top of his deck, since his box was open. He glanced over and noticed them immediately, "Nee! Give that back!"

"This is an Obelisk The Tormentor card...I can't have you playing this, it could seriously ruin my chances of getting into the finals."

Yugi put down his box and stood up, trying to grab the card while it was held teasingly above his head, "Stop it! Just give it back!"

"You want it back?"

"Hai! Put it down! You don't have any idea what could happen if you try to damage that thing!"

"Spare me the nonsense."

Two of Kaiba's henchmen looked over, and stood up. The boy put the card behind his back and ripped it in half, "Oops."

"Iie!"

The boy dropped the two halves of the card, smirking and laughing at Yugi's tears, "So pathetic! It's just a card you loser!"

Suddenly the boy was picked up by the two henchmen, "N-Nee! Let me go!"

"You're disqualified for damages to another contestant's deck!"

Yugi just stayed there on his hands and knees, staring at the torn up remains as the other contestants watched the pathetic display of the henchmen have to drag out the screaming boy.

Yugi finally picked up the torn up card and his tears seemed to come even faster, "I-Iie...Phar...aoh..."

* * *

Danika walked back into the waiting room, receiving high fives from some familiars from her school. Once she was done hankering in all the attention for herself, she sat beside a cloaked figure on a small bench.

Once she noticed this, she seemed perplexed, "You sure don't _look_ like you belong in the amateurs rank."

"It's been a long time since I've dueled."

"I don't really recognize you. Have you ever been in a tournament before?"

The stranger remained silent for a good minute before he answered, "Iie..."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly the stranger put a hand to his forehead, groaning in slight pain. Danika's eyes lit up with concern, "Daijoubu ka? Need a doctor or somethin'?"

"Iie...I-I'm fine..."

Danika sighed and looked toward the screen, awaiting the next announcement.

"Next up, Kokona Gokuru and..."

Everyone puzzled at the sudden pause the announcer gave, "What's goin' on?"

"So sorry, we unfortunately announce that Ethan Shark has been disqualified for damaging another contestants deck."

Danika's eyes widened, "Oh no...!"

The stranger's eyes lit up with sudden realization, he seemed to be worried after that. Danika ignored this, and watched intently.

"Apologies, but instead Kokona Gokuru will be facing off against Totani Ialos instead!"

Everyone watched in disbelief. Danika had always heard Ethan was the poorest sport ever, but she didn't expect this. She sighed, "Just like these high up champions. All that fame goes right to their heads I tell ya!"

"Even the famous Yugi Motou?" the stranger questioned.

"Well...he's an exception. I've dueled him before...and I suspect he's the reason I'm even here right now. I ain't nothin' special. Haga's just weak."

The stranger turned away and intently watched the screen, observing his opponents moves and strategies. He didn't need to win, he just had to make it to the finals.

* * *

Kaiba was on his way to his meeting while he was looking over the roster information. He knew the duels had probably well started already, but he wanted to make sure everything was in order. Lest his incompetent workers screw it up.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found one name he definitely never contacted, "Adam Senon...?" he noticed the photo was vague too, the contestant was wearing a cloak that covered his face.

"Hmm...I need to call Mokuba and see if he did this before I assume..." Kaiba grunted, taking out his phone and dialing Mokuba's number.

* * *

Mokuba was watching in contentment with his girlfriend when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He picked it up, trying to drown out the crowd's unceasing cheers and screams, "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Mokuba. It's me, Seto."

"Nii-Sama! Is everything okay?"

"I'm looking at the roster information...did you approve an entry for an 'Adam Senon?'"

"Adam...Senon...?"

"Your confusion tells me no. Which means one of my workers snuck him in. Keep an eye out, someone could be up to some trouble again."

"Hai. I'll be sure to keep it under control. Don't worry Nii-Sama!"

"Knew I could count on you. I'll see you tomorrow after I get home Mokuba."

"Okay. Love you Nii-Sama!"

Mokuba hung up the phone and watched the screen displaying the duelists carefully. "Adam Senon..." the name itself was just screaming familiar but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Rebecca noticed his sudden worried expression.

"Moky-Kun?"

"Nii-Sama just called. There's someone in the roster neither of us approved. I have to watch for their name."

"Nani o ka? I'll help!"

"Adam Senon..."

"Sounds...vaguely familiar."

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinkin' too..."

"Well I won't let him ruin Moky-Kun's super special tournament! Kay?" she said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes but smiled, "Yeah, sure thing Bec."

He glanced at the screen again, _Adam Senon...why would any of Nii-Sama's men not tell me of your entry in the roster...? Or is there someone you're hiding from...?_


End file.
